I dont wanna go
by Ravenna's Soul
Summary: Yugi's new to Domino, and is picked on by just about everyone, until he meets a special young man. Rating changed because of slightly offensive language use. Rating may continue to rise. Slight hints of Shonene ai and Anzu bashing. ON HIATUS
1. When fates colide literally

Disclaimer: Ravenna's Soul no own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, the songs sung or any of that stuff, so put the nasty lawyers away! You won't get anything from me anyway, I have no money.

Legend:

"" Speaking

'' Thinking

_Song lyrics_

Sakura- Cherry

The class groaned as the teacher told them that there would be homework over the long weekend. The teacher laughed at the opinions of the students about her announcement, then told them to get out of there.

The teens stood up, bowed respectfully to the teacher, and then, with a collective shout, ran out of the room as if it was on fire. The only one who didn't participate in the impromptu activity was a small, 16-year-old with a thick mane of spiky, tricolored hair. Mostly ebony and deep crimson in color, the bangs were golden. He stood slowly and trudged out of class.

Feeling very uncomfortable because he was being stared at, the young man ducked his head and moved quickly towards his locker. Whispers followed him as he opened the lock and put his books in it. "Look at the new kid." "Who is he?" "Who cares? He's just a freak."

Tears welled up in large, amethyst eyes as the young man listen to the comments being made about him. Yugi Mutou had just moved into the town of Domino and had no friends there. He closed his locker and hurried outside. On the way out, he bumped into a leather-clad chest. Mumbling an apology, the teen looked up into vivid, ruby-colored eyes. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the person he had bumped into looked a great deal like him. Darker skinned, eyes slightly more defined and his hair had more gold in it, with streaks of it like lightning going up into the black, but otherwise they looked completely alike. Backing up slowly, Yugi turned and ran from the school grounds.

The person Yugi had bumped into was Yami Minamoto, one of the most popular young men in Domino High. He stared after his slightly smaller look alike. Deciding to find out why the boy had had tears in his eyes, Yami started to follow him.

* * *

Yami followed the boy into a nearby park and to a wooden bench overlooking a pond. Hiding behind a sakura tree, and watching the smaller teen, Yami watch curiously as Yugi knelt next to the flowers surrounding the pond. Yami didn't know the names of any of the flowers, but Yugi seemed to be actually talking to them, and handling them very gently. Finally finished with his inspection of the flowers, Yugi sat on the bench, which was under the branches of the tree Yami was hiding behind.

Yugi dug around in his backpack and found his IPod. He pressed the Play button, and closed his eyes as the music started to flow out of the small device. As he started to relax, he also started to sing along with the music. Behind the sakura tree, Yami listened as a sweet, very soft tenor voice began to sing the lyrics to a song only he could hear, though Yami could almost hear the music too.

_Just rescue me,_

_Just stay with me,_

_I don't wanna go_

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Such an innocent, and apparently sweet a person, singing such a depressing song, it wasn't right. Deciding that it wasn't right, standing there and listening without telling the boy that he was there, Yami walked out from behind the tree and slowly towards the amethyst-eyed boy. At first, he didn't notice his visitor, but after a few minutes, he got the feeling that he was being watched. Startled, he looked up, into slightly familiar ruby-colored eyes.

"Sorry for bothering you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened at school earlier." Yami said quietly.

Yugi looked at the crimson-eyed youth and started to back away, slowly.

Yami noticed this and smiled gently. His soft baritone voice rang out "You don't have to be afraid, it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"T-th-that'd be a f-first," Yugi stuttered, almost inaudibly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, n-n-no one has ever s-s-said that before. Th-they all like to p-p-pick on me because I'm s-s-sm-small and w-w-weak."

Yami, for some strange reason he couldn't understand, felt very angry that this had happened to Yugi. It didn't seem fair that someone was picked on because he couldn't put up a fight.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, and I'll help you deal with these people. You shouldn't be picked on because you can't fight back."

Yugi stared at him like he had grown another head.

"W-wh-why are you d-doing this? R-r-risking your popularity for a n-n-n-nobody like me, it d-d-d-doesn't make s-s-s-sense."

"If being popular means that I have to be cruel to a person who didn't do anything to me, then I don't want it."

"You r-r-really want to be my f-f-friend?" The disbelieving look in Yugi's amethyst eyes was very evident.

"Yeah, why not? You seem like a nice enough person, plus I'd like to get to know my look alike better. It's not every day that you find someone who looks just like you." With that said, Yami smiled and held out his hand for Yugi to shake.

"Th-thanks" Yugi took the offered hand and gingerly shook it.

So began a very unusual friendship, but that's another story.


	2. A whole new Yugi

Ravenna: Hey folks! I'm back! Gomen for the long update, but I ran out of inspiration and needed my creative juices restored. But now that my teacher has given me the ok to write this, here I am.

Y. Ravenna: Ok, people, lets get this show on the road!

Ravenna: Wow, someone's excited.

Y. Ravenna: Damn right I am, all those warm and fuzzy reviews that made you so happy.

Ravenna: Speaking of reviews: REVIEW RESPONSES!

oreosarecool: no prob, i loved your story and im glad you like mine mega, mega glomps and hands lily and her yami Yami and Yugi plushies

IceBaby911: 0.o hides under her bed ok, ok heres the update! please dont eat me!

Guardian of Hells Gate: thanks a lot for the advice, youre right, i didnt notice those mistakes until you pointed them out, and thank you for the very kind words mega glomps

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: thank you

Shero: Thanks, im glad you like it

Feebeefi: isnt it though?

IceFire2: thanks for the complement, but my yami didnt really like the comment about her not knowing what she was talking about . grumbles about weird occurances happening in her house

YamiNekoami: Yeah! YamiXYugi fans unite! one day we'll rule the world!

Y. Ravenna: YEAH! Stop jabbering and write the story.

Ravenna: Ok, ok, just let me say that I DO own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I am extremely rich cuz of that. >. yeah right, who am I kidding? I don't own it, I wish I did, especially the characters Yami (the sexy ex-Pharoh) and Yugi (the really sweet, innocent one). huggles Yami and Yugi plushies

Ravenna:grabs her oreos and milk, turns on her radio loud enough for her parents to complain, lights an incense stick, and settles down to write

Warnings: Very faint Shonen-ai (you have to squint to see it), Anzu/Tea bashing (there wasnt going to be, but then I saw an episode where it looked like Teas trying to get Yugis attention, something that is absolutely unforgiveable in my book) No likey, no ready. simple, eh?

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

(Annoying notes from Ravenna)

* * *

The next morning, Yugi dragged himself out of bed, yawning and cursing his alarm clock for waking him up, his school for starting so early and anything that got in his way, just for being in his way.

'Jeez, why do I have to be up so early anyway? It's 7 in the morning and I have less than hour to get to school.' Yugi grumbled to himself. (R: Ok I have no idea when Japanese schools start, so im going with the time my school starts which is at 8:15 in the freakin AM! Don't like it? Sue me.)

Deciding that he really didnt need the added distraction of bandaging any wounds he would inflict upon himself in rushing about if he slept any later, the 16-year-old crawled over to his closet, pulled out his uniform, went to take a shower, (R: ohhhh, squeals bet Yami would like to be there for that!) and went to make himself breakfast.

Humming snatches of Evenescence's _Wake Me Up Inside_(R: do i really need to say i dont own it?), Yugi finished breakfast, cleaned up, grabed his bag and left, making sure to lock the door behind him. He didnt know why he did that, it was just habit. Plus he didnt want anyone to steal the stuff inside, it didnt have much monetary value, but it had sentimental value for the young teen. Mostly puzzles and games his grandfather sent him while on his expaditions, as well as a few trinkets that he picked up during his life.

Walking outside of the cheap appartment complex where he lived, Yugi hurried along the street towards his school. When he got to the corner of the street, about a block from his school, he ran into a group of popular kids, the ones that picked on him everyday, and one addition. (R: three guesses who...)

"Yugi! Hey, hows it going?" Yami greeted the smaller teen cheerfully.

Yugi was about to reply when he was rudely interupted.

"Yami! what are you thinking, talking to that freak?" A tall, graceful-seeming brunette girl with cruel blue eyes looked down her nose at Yugi. "Heh, what a shrimp. What do you want, runt?"

Yugis stuttered reply was barely heard, but what he said wasnt understood at all.

"Just what i thought, too scared to even stick up for himself."

Yami glared at the girl standing next to him. "Leave him alone, _Anzu_, or are you just jealous that he looks better in his uniform than you do in yours?"

A stunned silence reigned for a few minutes, then a scornful laugh. "Him? Look better than me? Only in his dreams." With a swirl of her short skirt, she turned and walked towards the school.

However, her comment had struck a nerve, in both Yami and Yugi. Yami glared a hole in Anzu's back. But Yugi surprised everyone with a comeback of his own.

"Running away, coward? I thought you were supposed to have more guts than that."

Anzus back stiffened in surprise, no one had ever talked to her like that. Whirling around, she stalked up to the young Mutou and tried to slap him across the face. But Yugi had another surprise in store for her. Grabbing her hand, he twisted her arm behind her and held her like that for a few minutes.(R: 0.o yo, go yugi! .) "Maybe thatll teach you some respect." Letting go of her, he turned and resumed his walk to school.

Yami, silent during the whole exchange, ran to catch up with his smaller lookalike. "Where did _that _come from? I didnt know you could do that."

"Not many people do. Its not something I like to talk about, it just makes things worse. But I have had enough of her, she likes to be rude and inconsiderate towards me all the time, and i finally decided that enough was enough."

"Wow, a far more assertive Yugi today than yesterday!"

Yugi turned his head and gave a one-sided smile. "Well, having a friend makes all the difference, so you can blame the change on yourself, otherwise i would never have done anything like that."

Yami laughed. There was something about that laugh that made him feel very funny. Not in a bad way, in fact, it sent warm shivers down Yugi's spine, but he didnt understand why it did.

"Well, I guess that we should get to school, and fast or well be late."

"Right, lead the way."

From the shadows behind them, a pair of cold eyes watched the two of them...

* * *

Ravenna: Ohhhh, evil cliffie! Well, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!

Y. Ravenna: Flames will be stored to warm up our boat during the winter shivers burrrr does it get cold here during the winter walks off, grumbling about cold weather

Ravenna: .' sorry about that, dont really understand why shes talking about winter, its summer. hehe! im freeeeee! free to read and write fanfiction and to huggle my plushies! 0.0 oh $#&! i forgot, i have work this summer. >. oh well, ill update as much as i can.

Yami: walks in, looking as sexy as ever how can you forget about working this summer?

Ravenna: Shut it you, or Ill change this story and pair you up with that evil witch points to a picture of Anzu with darts sticking out of it

Yami: 0.0 ok, im shutting up now... why are there darts in that picture? Wait, never mind, I dont want to know.

Ravenna: youre right, you dont. hands Yami one of her many Yugi plushies there, have fun with that, but not _too_ much fun, that is, after all, my plushie.

Y. Ravenna: walks back Hikari, why is Yami sitting in _my_ chair?

Ravenna: Because, hes going to be joining us for a while.

Y. Ravenna: But why is he in _my_ chair?

Ravenna: Because you werent in it.

Yugi:walks in and promptly sits in Yami's lap Hi Mou hitori no boku!

Ravenna & Y. Ravenna: squeal KAWAII!

Yami & Yugi: 0.o' Ok...

Ravenna: Ok, i know there was a serious personality change in Yugi from the last one, but i wanted to make it so that it was obvious that he could take care of himself, if need be. So, sorry if that confused anyone, but it was just a random idea that popped into my head at the last second. Any ideas for the next chapter? Please tell me about them, Id love to hear them! Please review! puppy-dog eyes Ill update as soon as I can.


	3. Their pasts and Anzus plots

Ravenna: _huggles all reviewers_ thank you soooo much, you make me so happy! YAMI AND YUGI PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!

Y. Ravenna (now to be known as Raven, by her own choice, plus its easier than saying Y. Ravenna all the time): Yeah, are you going to thank all the nice reviewers, hikari?

Ravenna: Yeah, yeah, i was just getting to that:

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**: i take it you like that he has some serious kick butt moves up his sleeve, i do too, all the other fanfics make it sound like hes a weakling so i figured that a little change was in order.

**Dark Mage of Sea**: An exellent idea, i likey, in fact _evil grin_, im using it in this chapter today. thanks for the input!

**Icefire2**: Thankies for the complement, sorry if you got offended by the Anzu bashing, but shes making moves on Yugi in the English version and that is a huge no no and im glad you like it and about being insulting to my yami, its ok, she needs someone besides me to say she has no idea what shes talking about.

**Shero-**_bows _thanks much! dont worry, more Tea bashing is on the way, i have plans _grins evilly_ **Raven**: ive had way to much influence on her

**AlchemistM**- Thank you, glad you like it and thank you soooooo much for putting me on your favorites lists. I quite agree that it was great how Yugi stood up to her, something we dont see in most fanfics. YAMIxYUGI pairings rock my socks too!

**oreosarecool**- PLUSHIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! yami, i agree with Yami Lily, dont say that to her, shes really cool and awesome for being so nice to me. _huggles plushies and grins evilly at the chocolate_ **Raven**: oh boy, its going to be a loong day.

**Guardian of Hells Gate**- No problem _BIG GLOMP_ thank you for the nice complements, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Feebeefi-** Heehee, yay!YamixYugi forever!

**Hell's Sorrow- **Thankies, i think i will use some of this to add some spice to the story, though maybe not in this chapter, next one i think.

_Ravenna hands all reviewers nice cold drinks, yummy snacks and plushies_ Now sit back and enjoy the story!

Raven: Hikari, you forgot something...

Ravenna: _whistles innocently_ no i havent...

_Lawyers approach Ravenna, holding the Yu-Gi-Oh! copyright papers_

Ravenna: Oh, ok, I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, **yet... **but tommarrow is another day and another chance to come up with a plot to take over the companies that own it _runs off to plot with fellow conspiritors on how to take over said companies_

Ravenna: **TEAAAAAA! **keep your hands **OFF** Yugi, hes Yamis all the way _aims darts at very battered pic of anzu/tea _take this! _throws dart_ YEAH! got her! _does happy dance_.

Raven: 0.o ok... I think ill just stay out of her way today... anywho, let the story continue:

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

(annoying notes from ravenna and raven)

**WARNING: MAJOR ANZU/TEA BASHING AND VERY SMALL HINTS OF YAMI/YUGI SHONEN AI** You have been warned, no likey? Then what are you doing here?

* * *

3rd Person, Yami's POV...

* * *

After the incedent that morning, the day seemed rather uneventful, at least for Domino High and its occupants. Some of Yami's friends, Marik and Bakura, tried to do the world a favor and blow up the cafeteria. Unfortunatly, or fortuantly depending on how you looked at it, they was caught before they could complete their plans. Classes, both before lunch and after, were dull and extrememly tedious. 

Instead of listening to what his teachers were saying, Yami thought about his newest friend. Yugi was, to say the least, an enigma wrapped up in a small package and once Yami really thought about it, a very beautiful package. In his last class, study hall, Yami started to daydream, after all he had gotten homework done and deserved a break.

His mind started to wander immediatly to Yugi. His thoughts took an unexpected turn when he absentmindedly began to describe the younger teen, both physically and otherwise. Creamy white skin that was as soft as silk, thick, shiny hair that looked to be as soft as his skin, enormous amathyst (R: did i spell that right? Y.R: how sad, you dont know how to spell your own birthstone) eyes that shone with a deep sense of innocense and, strangly, wisdom. His small body had not the large muscles that someone who worked out a lot had, but instead sleek, small ones that were very strong.

As intreging as his contradictions in apperance were, Yugi's personality was just as contradicting. One day, he's extremely quiet and shy, stuttering with ever sentance, confidant and calm with a very commanding air the next.

The bell rang, signalling the jail birds...um students, that the were free to escape...er go home. On his way to his locker, Yami decided that he wanted to know Yugi a lot better. Energized with his new purpose, Yami set out to find Yugi.

* * *

With Yugi, 3rd person...

* * *

With the ringing of the bell, Yugi slowly gathered his books, not looking forward to getting out into the halls. He knew that Anzu would be looking for him, to make him pay for what had happened earlier that morning. He didnt normally do things like that, it only made people dislike him more, but he couldnt stand how arrogant the evil witch was, so he made an exception. 

As he walked to his locker, he slowly began to relax. So far, no one had showed up to exact revenge, so he thought maybe he could get out of there before he was noticed. However, fate had other plans, but not the plans he had thought would happen.

After grabbing the books that he needed to do his homework and shoving them into his backpack, he headed for the door. Just as he reached for the handle on the door, another hand appeared and opened it for him.

"Can I walk home with you?" Yami's deep, soothing voice came from just behind Yugi.

Turning, Yugi smiled wanly at the crimson-eyed teen. "Sure, if you dont mind your rep being totally ruined."

"Ah, who cares about that? I certainly dont want it." Yugi laughed at the face Yami pulled when he said that.

"Ok, if youre sure." At Yami's nod, the pair walked out into the rather bright light. Sheilding thier eyes, they started to walk towards the shabby neighborhood where Yugi lived.

Along the way, Yami started to ask Yugi all kinds of questions: where he had lived before, what his last school was like, did he have any friends at it, what they were like, where he had learned to use the moves hed used on Anzu. Finally, as they approached the depalpitated building, he asked the question that had been bugging him the most.

"Yugi, why do you live here?"

"Simple, I dont have anywhere else to live. I have no family, my parents were killed in an archeological accident not long after I was born, I was their first child and after they died, I was sent to live with my elderly grandfather. Soon after my 16th birthday, he died of heart failure and Ive been on my own since. Most of the money my parents left me was put into a trust that i cant access until im 21, and i refused, point blank, to have a guardian appointed to me and even more so refused to go into the foster care system. So ive lived on my own since then."

"Wow, thats quite a story"

"Yeah, but it was ok, i still keep contact with my old friends back in Tokyo, and we all get to talk a lot so its not so bad."

"Hey, Yugi, why dont you come stay the night at my place tonight, im sure my folks wouldnt mind and its gotta be better than staying in an empty flat by yourself."

"Um, sure, thanks, but dont you think that you should ask them before we make any definate plans?"

"Ill call them on my cell phone while you pack a bag for tonight."

"Wow, you are really gung ho about this. Why do you care so much?"

"Ive been on my own at night a lot and i know its not very pleasant. My father is the president of a very big company in town and mom often goes with him to company parties, leaving me at home with the house staff, none of whom i can really talk to, so its the same as being all by myself."

"Well, if youre sure that they wont mind, i guess ill go along, after all, i have nothing better to do.

"Great, you go pack and ill call mom."

* * *

Meanwhile, else where...

* * *

Anzu paced and glared at her wristwatch. The bakas were late, again. Why she put up with this, she had no idea, after all, she _was_ the most popular girl in school(R: yeah right! you wish!), she could hang out with anyone she wanted too, but she was waiting by the docks for two completely hopeless idiots to show up. 

Harsh panting caught her attention. Without turning around, she barked (R: like the bitch she is) "Youre late... **again**!"

Behind her, a tall boy with messy blonde hair and brown eyes leaned his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath. Next to him, sitting on the ground, another tall young man with brown hair that stood up in a single spike at the front of his head and grey eyes was trying to calm his heartrate, which had been pushed hard in an attempt to get to the docks on time.

"Sorry... Anzu... teacher... needed to talk...to us." The blonde said. Joey Wheeler was not at all into working for the brunette, but since the she threatened to spread rumors about his sister, Serenity, again, he reluctantly agreed to do her dirty work. After all, he would do anything to protect his sister. As for the other, well, Tristan Taylor was just helping his buddy out.

"Ok, heres the job, the kids name is Yugi Mutou. Hes new here and a little too upity for his own good. Make sure he regrets ever coming here."

"What did he do?"

"Thats none of your concern!"

"Woah, ok..."

* * *

At Yami's house...

* * *

"Well, here we are." 

Yugi just stared. The house was enourmous, two wings branching off of the main structure, four floors each, not including the roof top garden. (R. Ah, thats my dream house, well, sort of)

"You live **here**?"

"Yeah, home sweet home."

"How do you not get lost in there? I know i sure would."

Yami just laughed and explained that he had lived there his whole life, in fact, hed been born in it.

"Come on, moms waiting for us."

With that, the two boys walked up the path to the front door...

* * *

Ok, next chapter: Sleep over at Yamis and Anzus revenge begins 

Ravenna: So, whatd ya think of it? We learn a little about Yami and Yugi's pasts, a few small plot twists were added also, well see if i ever manage to make it make any sense.

Raven: dont worry hikari, im sure youll figure something out.

Ravenna:_ looks at Raven strangely_ok, um yeah... shes scaring me!

Yami (who mysteriously disappeared after the last chapter, earning glares from Ravenna):Reviews please! Reviews always liked! it makes the authoress very very happy!


End file.
